A Lasting Bond
by ElementalKitty
Summary: This is an Au story. It is set 7 years before Tom joins the Jump Street program. Tom meets a girl that will play a key roll in his life and later at Jump Street as well. Leads to another story set in the Jump Street timeline.
1. The New Girl

Disclaimer:I own nothing, except for Kali. Although I certainly would like to own Tommy. But I don't, and i'm making no money from this. So don't sue me.

A/N: This is my first attempt at a 21 Jump Street fanfic. Reviews will be very appreciated. This is set in Toms' past, and is AU. This will only be a few chapters and is setting the stage for a longer fic, in the Jump Street timeline. I know nothing about eighties music, so please pretend the song I mention is from then instead of now. And if this is horrible let me know and I will discontinue.

Chapter 1: The New Girl

"Tommy get downstairs right now or you're going to be late for school" called Margaret Hanson to her overly reluctant son. "We are not going to have this conversation again".

"I'm ready Mom, sorry I took so long" said Tommy entering the kitchen.

"Apology accepted, here's some money for lunch. Now get going, and have a good day".

"I'll try Mom, bye. I'll see you after school" replied Tommy as he went out the door.

Tommy walked down the sidewalk by himself. He was repeating the words to his favorite song, 'How to Save a Life' over and over in a low voice. Tommy walked alone because he not only had no friends who lived close to him, he had no friends at all. He was average in height, and he was very thin with a slight build. Tommy had chocolate brown eyes and shaggy dark brown hair that was always in his face. His skin was lightly tanned, and his features were, as his aunt said, well chiseled and elfish. All in all Tommy was a very good looking kid. But kind of small for his forteen years.

As he came to the school Tommy slipped into sync with the mob of fellow teenagers heading to the high school. Some students took the 'high' in High School to mean that they were supposed to be high while there. Tommy thought it best to wait until after school to get high. First period meant biology with Mrs. Reeves, the strickest teacher in the entire school. But for the fact that she let him sit alone, she was Tommys' favorite teacher. But she was about to change her mind.

"Settle down everyone, take your seats" said Mrs. Reeves with an icy glare at her class. "Now that i've got your attention, we have a new student". Everyone turned to look at the girl standing in the doorway.

"Hello" said the girl in a lilting irish accent.

"This is Kaliandra McBain, she just moved here from Ireland. I want you to all try and make her feel welcome" said Mrs. Reeves to the class. "Miss McBain you may take a seat beside...". Mrs.Reeves paused to look around the room. "Take a seat next to Mr. Hanson".

"Thank you ma'am" said Kaliandra to the teacher. As she sat down Tommy attempted to hide his dis pleasure at having someone sit beside him.

"Hi, i'm sure ya heard Missus Reeves say m' name 's Kaliandra. But ya can call me Kali".

"Hey, you can call me Tommy. I guess at lunch i'll show you around school" responded Tommy with a smile. She was the prettiest girl he'd ever seen. She had waist length, raven black hair that was pulled back into a single french braid. Her eyes were a crystaline ice blue, and her skin was a light mocha color. Kali had high cheekbones and smooth delicate features. In size she was very slim, slightly built, and average height.

"Ya don't want m' to sit here do ya" asked Kali.

"Not really, but i'm actually starting to like the idea".

"Yeah, there's safety 'n numbers right?".

"Mr. Hanson, and Miss McBain please stop talking and do your assignment". Kali and Tommy quickly stopped their conversation and started their work. They had been properly chastised.

Later at lunch Tommy showed Kali where the cafeteria was. He also showed her which food was edible, and which food was practically poisonous. "Ah Tom, why are we takin' our lunch outside. It's warmer inside".

"We're eating outside because I know a place where we can go that no one will be able to find us. Come on".

"Fine, but this better be good. If I drop anything yer eatin' it".

Kali's eyes widened in shock when they finally got there. He had led her to a miniture paradise. Though it was probably someone's backyard. "Tommy, where are we" asked Kali looking around.

"It's my spot, i'm the only one who comes here. Now you do too".

"So we're friends then".

"Definately, we're friends" responded Tommy decidedly.

The two of them went there everyday for the rest of the week. Tommy had a true friend, not like fair-weather friends he'd had in the past, and Kali had a sense of security not available in Ireland.

"Hey Kal, you wanna come over after school. We can help each other with our homework. I have a new video game we can play after" said Tommy.

"Okay, we can play soccer. No video games. Are yer folks gonna be there" asked Kali curiously.

"I dunno, maybe. But probably not. My dad definately won't".

"My mom's never home either" stated Kali with a shrug.

"We'll walk, and i'll show you a shortcut" continued Tommy putting Kali's last comment away in his memory for future reference.


	2. Discoveries and Bully Troubles

**A/N:**Sorry it's taken me so long to update. But I read over the second chapter and it was crap, so I rewrote it. Hopefully it's at least tolerable now. Please review, I wanna know what you think! I promise the next chapter will be better. But it will be a while in coming because I haven't written it yet.

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing except Kali and the bullies. I am making no money from this, so please don't sue me.

**Chapter 2:**Discoveries and bully troubles

"Wow Tommy, this house is huge" stated Kali looking around.

"Yeah, but big means lonely. It sucks to be here by yourself" responded Tommy softly.

"I bet. Now let's go do our homework so we can play soccer".

"Let's go, but I have to warn you. I'm not that great at soccer".

"That's okay. We can try to find ya a sport".

"Yeah, like chess".

"Ya sure are a joker Tommy" said Kali with a laugh.

An hour later found Tommy and Kali in the Hansons' backyard playing soccer after finally finishing their trigonometry homework. Kali was horrified by the fact that Tommy actually liked it, he called it 'real math'. Kali on the other hand didn't like anything she couldn't see a use for, and she saw no use for trigonometry. Tommy looked up from chasing the soccer ball to the back fence to see Mrs. Peri watching them. The nosy next door neighbor would probably report everything she saw to his father. Tommys' paying attention to her gave his dog, Ambri, just enough time to steal the ball.

Tommy had to chase Ambri around the yard twice before he finally got the ball away from the mischievous Australian Shepard. Kali just stood leaning against the house with a slow smile spreading across her face. She was sure she'd found the perfect sport for her and Tommy. She made a mental note to bring Ambri a treat the next time Tommy invited her over.

"Hey Tom, can you come here" requested Kali with a grin.

"I guess, did you have a sudden breakthrough or something" questioned Tommy curiously.

"Something like that. Can ya run over to the back fence and back. I wanna time ya".

Tommy gave her a 'have you gone completely nuts' look. But complied. When Tommy was again standing beside her, Kali looked at her watched. He was really fast.

"I did it. Now what's up?".

"Did ya know yer a real quick runner. An ya don't trip 'r nothin' either. Ya might even be graceful".

"So what, being fast is good for escaping bullies. Trippin' would kinda defeat the purpose. An don't ya think 'graceful' is going a little too far?".

"Okay, so maybe it was. But we just found ya a sport. The two of us are goin' ter join the track team".

"If you say so".

"I do, first thing tomorrow we'll sign up for try-outs. I'm sure we'll both make it".

"Great, why do we need to play a sport or join the track team?".

"Because" said Kali as she crept closer to him, "you need to build up some sort of stamina". She said this as she easily knocked him off his feet with a simple push, sending him tumbling to the ground. "I shouldn't have been able to do that so easily".

"Okay, so maybe you're right. That hurt by the way".

For the next two or three hours Tommy and Kali hung out in the oak tree in the backyard. They talked about anything and everything. But only casual things, nothing serious. Around five o'clock they went back inside to get some supper. Kali was shocked to discover that her friend was an excellent cook. Tommy was horrified to learn that Kali couldn't even cook an egg. For the two of them it was an afternoon of discovery. When Kali left at seven-thirty Tommys' mom still wasn't home. He was in for a lonely night. Kali was in for much the same.

21JS 21JS 21JS 21JS 21JS 21JS 21JS 21JS 21JS 21JS 21JS 21JS 21JS 21JS

The next day Tommy got up and went to school without any of his usual complaints. His parents were speechless. Slipping into the mob was easy, locating three people not so much. Unfortunately two of his targets found him before he found them. Paul and Ricky Ramirez were in the ninth grade for the third time and built like tanks. Their favorite victim was Tommy. Although the bullies had several other kids they liked almost as much.

"Hello there Thomas" said Paul with a nasty smile, "me and my brother were wondering if you did your math homework".

"I always do my homework" stated Tommy glaring at them.

"Well the why don't you give it too us" said Ricky, "cuz me and Paul forgot to do it".

"No way. It's not my problem you didn't do it. Besides you guys are to dumb for Ms. Berry to believe you actually got the right answers".

"Give us the homework willingly and we don't mess you up. And we'll let you keep your lunch money".

"No deal. I'm not afraid of you guys".

"You just don't learn, do you Thomas. I guess we'll have to take it by force".

Paul held him while Ricky got the homework from his bookbag. Then they switched places. Paul punched Tommy first in the face spliting his lip, then in the stomach stealing his breath. Ricky then let him go and the two boys walked off laughing about their success. Tommy just picked up his bookbag and shoved everything in and hurried to first period. He made a stop off at the bathroom to clean up his lip. He got to class just as the bell rang.


End file.
